iMight like you
by sprinklesprinkle
Summary: In this book Sam disocver that she might have feelings for a boy that has always been quite close to her.
1. Prolouge

**Hi. So this is my very first fan fiction ever. I'm not sure how often I will update this story, So send me a private message and I will send you a message when I update. Thanks**

Prologue 

Sam has been in jail and Carly and Freddie had to stop iCarly while she was gone. Carly has had very little contact with Sam while she was in jail but she had visited her a few times. Carly had also taken her school work so that she can still graduate with her and Freddie at the end of the year. Spencer has been in a few relationships. Carly, Sam and Freddie are about to start year 12 at Seattle State High School (SSHS). While Same was in jail, she realized that she had feelings for a boy that is very close to her.

**Sorry that this was short I ran out of ideas and I it was meant to be a background to what happens in the story. Thanks for reading and don't forget to comment!**


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Carly's POV**

"Spencer, I'm home" Carly called as she walked in the door to the apartment where she and her older brother lived

"Hey kiddo!" Spencer replied "How was school?"

"It was good. Mrs. Benson's working the night shift tonight, could I ask Freddie if he wants' to have dinner with us?"

"Sure, tell him to be here by 6:30 if he says yes." Spencer calls

_*knock, knock*_

"Hey, Freddie you home" Carly call from the hallway between her and Freddie's apartment.

"Yeah, what do you want?" Freddie calls as he answer's the door

"Want to come over for dinner tonight?"

"Ok sure! What time?" Freddie asks

"6:30" Carly says as she walks into her apartment.

_*2 hours later*_

Spencer was in the kitchen making his famous spaghetti tacos for the 3 of them to have for dinner. Carly was upstairs getting ready and Freddie was just about to come over. "Hey spencer" Freddie said as he walked through the door of Carly apartment.

"Carly! Freddie's here!" Spencer called

"Ok, I'll be down in a minuet." She called back

While Freddie and spencer were waiting for Carly to come down Freddie decided to set the table for them.

"Hey Freddie. What's cooking spencer?" Carly asks

"Just my famous spaghetti tacos!" Spencer relied

"Yum!" Carly said as she took her seat at the table in between spencer and Freddie

_*1 and a half hours later*_

"You want to stay and watch some TV seeing as it is only 8" Carly asked Freddie

"Sure, what's on?"

"The avengers are on"

"Cool let's watch" Freddie replied.

_*Knock, Knock*_

"I'll get it spencer!" Carly called as she walked to the door "SAM! You're out already?"

"Yeah I got out on good behavior!" she replied

"Hey Carly who's at the, WHOA, SAM?"

" So Carly tell me what I missed"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Carly's POV**

"Well" Carly started "Ms Briggs retired"

"Really! When?" Sam said excitedly

"Last week of school." Freddie replied "Well I gotta go, to you guy's tomorrow"

"See ya" Carly replied

"Hey Carly" Sam asked "My mum doesn't know I'm out yet, could I stay a few nights?"

"Yeah sure, you can sleep on the couch. I'll get you some blankets." Carly said

"Ok thanks Carls, I really missed you"

"I missed you to Sam."

**SAM'S POV**

_*one hour later*_

Sam couldn't sleep because she had something really big on her mind so she decided to go over and see if Freddie was awake. She walked across the hall to Freddie's apartment and knocked on his door a few times before he came to awnser the door. "Hello." Freddie said groggily as he came to the door.

"I was wandering if I could talk to you about something personal?" Sam asked

"Ok sure come in." Freddie said as he opened the door wide enough for her to get through

Sam went to sit on the couch in Freddie's living room while Freddie went and made them both some hot Coco. A few minutes later Freddie came over carrying two mugs of hot coco and put them down on the coffee table in front of Sam. "So what did you want to talk about?" Freddie asked Sam as he sipped his coco.

"Well while i was in jail," Sam began "I had a LOT of alone time so I used it to contemplate every thing that had had happened of the years that we knew each other."

"And What," Freddie added

"Well I began to think that maybe the reason I kept tormenting you is because I..."

"Because you what!"

"Because I might like you" Sam added


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Freddie's POV**

"Y...y...y….you what?" I stammer out

"I…I….I think I might like you."Sam stammers out

"But you hate me!"

"I know but I only tormented you to get your attention!" Sam added "I better going anyway"

After hearing what he just heard Freddie then went back bed and layed in his bed awake for a few hours to think about what I had just been told and then eventually fell asleep. While Freddie was lying in bed before he fell asleep he knew he had always had a crush on Sam and after what she had just told him he decided he was going to tell Sam that he likes her and always has. The next day Freddie went over to Carly apartment and knocked on the door. "I'll get it Carly" he heard Sam call "Hey Freddie"

"Can I talk to you outside?"

"Um, sure." Sam replied "What do you want?"

"Well after you told me that you liked me I was going to tell you something important but you left so I'm going to tell you now."

"Hold on. What are you going to tell me?"

"Have you not been following? I'm going to tell you something important"

"So Spill"

"Well…" Freddie adds

"Well what Fredwart!"

"I think…"

"You think what?"

"I Think I… I think I like y…y… you"

"What!" Sam screams.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Sam's POV**

Sam was stunned at what she had just heard. After hearing Sam yell Carly came rushing the door to see what had happened. "Sam, what did you do to?" Carly questioned.

"Nothing. I swear!" Sam replied

"Then why did you scream?"

"Um… because I…Do you want to go shopping today I need to get a few things at the mall"

"My phone is ringing I better go and get it. See you later" Freddie says as he walks in the door to his apartment

"Ok sure are you ready to go now?"

"Yeah, let's go"

"Hey Spencer!" Carly Yells in the door "Sam and I are going to the mall be back soon!"

"Ok see ya"

**Sam's POV**

_*one hour later in the_ food court in the mall*

Carly and Sam were hungry so they decide to go to the food court to get some lunch and discuss a few thing with each other. "Hey Sam, did you go out last night?" Carly asked

"Yeah, I had to talk to Freddie about something." Sam said as she stuffed her mouth with fried chicken.

"Well you ready to go?"

"Yeah let's go."

When they got back to Carly's apartment Sam decided to go and clear thing up with Freddie. After finding out the he like her to she didn't know if they were boyfriend/girlfriend or still just normal school friends? She had to find out. Once she and Carly got home she told Carly she had to talk to Freddie about maybe restarting iCarly, but she lied._*knock, knock* _"I'll get it mom!" she heard Freddie call from inside his apartment.

"Hey Freddie, can we talk about something?"

"Sure he replied. Come in" He said as he opened the door far enough for Sam to walk through.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Freddie's POV**

Freddie was quite curious on why Sam wanted to talk to him, but he had an idea in what she wanted to talk to him about. "So what did you want to talk to about?"

"Well I just wanted to know what we are?" Sam asked

"What do you mean?"

"Well we have both established that we both like each other…"

"Still not getting it"

"Well are we boyfriend/girlfriend or are we just friends?"

"Um…." Freddie said as he was thinking about what to say "Well if you want we could be boyfriend/girlfriend if you want."

"Ok, but don't you think that we should tell Carly first?"

"Yeah, we probably should tell her."

"Maybe you should tell her, because she will never believe!"

"Ok, we'll go and tell her now." Freddie said as he started to walk towards the door of his apartment. They knocked on Carly's door and she came the awnser door. "Hey guys" She said chirpily

"Hey, Carls can we tell you something." Sam said happily

"Yeah, what?"

"Well…" Freddie started "You probably never thought this could happen" He continued "Well Sam and I am Boyfriend"

"And girlfriend" Sam said giving Freddie a hug around his waist

"NO WAY!" Carly screamed "OMG I am so happy for you! How long have you been going out for?" Carly asked

"Um" Freddie said looking at his watch "About 5 minutes"

"But Sam you hate Freddie?" Carly asked her

"Well… While I was in jail I had a lot of alone time so I used the time to contemplate everything that had happened over the years." She paused when Freddie put his arm around her shoulder "So I realized that maybe the reason I always tormented Freddie was because I liked him" She finished

"Hey Spencer. I got some weird news for you!" Carly called to her older brother Spencer

"What!" He replied

"Sam and Freddie are dating each other!"

"No way!" He called back

"Yes Way" Sam called back

"I suggest" Carly started "Maybe you should tell Mrs. Benson Now"

"That's what we are going to do now." Freddie said as he and Sam walked towards the elevator.


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Sam's POV**

_**2 weeks later**_

Sam and Freddie still haven't told Mrs. Benson about them becoming boyfriend and girlfriend. They have now been together for two weeks. They both decided that today they were going to tell Mrs. Benson. At this very moment Sam and Freddie were on a date at the groovy smoothie. "You wanna buy a doughnut?" T-Bo asked Freddie and I

"No T-Bo" Freddie said "And why did you put the doughnut on that way?"

"What do you mean?" T-Bo questioned

"They have a whole in the middle of the!" I then said

"O Man!" T-Bo said as he walked back behind the counter

"Hey Freddie," I started "I actual quite nervous about telling your mum about us."

"Don't worry…" Freddie said placing a kiss on Sam forehead "She will definitely like you."

Freddie and Sam left the Groovy Smoothie hand in hand as they walked back to the Bushwell where Freddie lived. They caught the elevator to the 8th floor which is where Freddie lives with his mom. Freddie opened the door for Sam so that she could walk through the door and into the living room of Freddie's apartment. Sam wouldn't let go of Freddie's hand at all. Not long after they walked in Mrs. Benson then came in from taking her shift at the hospital. "Hi Freddie, hi Sam." Mrs. Benson said chirpily "Would you guys like some after noon snacks?

"Sure" I said "Before you start could Freddie and I tell you something important."

"Ok, sure what did you want to tell me?"

"Well…" Freddie started. "Sam and I are…." He paused aging wondering about what his mother would think of him after he tells her this. "Sam and I are boyfriend and girlfriend." He said softly. Mrs. Benson didn't say anything the room was that quite you could hear a pin drop and even cut the tension with a knife.

"Well..." Mrs. Benson started "I'm so happy for you to. Well who wants those snack's" she said chirpily as she walked to the kitchen to start making their afternoon tea.

"I told you she would be happy" Freddie said placing a small kiss on Sam's cheek and then embraced her in a hug.

"Ok well I got to go. I told Carly I would go shopping with this afternoon" I said to Freddie placing a kiss on his cheek as I walk out the door.

**Carly's POV**

"So how did the news go down with Mrs. Benson?" I asked my best friend as she sat down at our table in the food court in mall.

"She was actually happy for us when we told her" Sam said happily

"That's great but I have one condition..." I started "You two can't ditch the plan's you might have with me to go on a date with each other. Capeech."

"Capeech" Sam said in echo

"I gotta go, told Spencer that I would be home by 4" I said to Sam as I stood up from our table.

"Ok, I'll text you tonight"

Carly and Sam both went in their different directions.

_*The next day*_

**Freddie POV**

Today is Sam's birthday and me her boyfriend am going to surprise her with a lunch picnic date in the park, and them I'm going to bring her back to my apartment for a surprise birthday party with all of her friends. *Freddie and Sam's text's*

Freddie_: Hey babe __ meet me at the park down the road from the b-well and 11:30_

Sam: _Ok babe c u soon 3 _

Soon I was at park and Sam was in his Sight. "Hey Birthday Girl" I said giving her a kiss

"Thanks but you didn't have to do this." She said giving me a smile

We sat down to eat and then after I told her I had a special surprise for her. So we walked back to the apartment. As we walked I texted Carly to tell very one to get into their hiding place, as we walked in the door of my apartment, every one jumped out and yelled "Happy birthday Sam!"


	8. Chapter 7

**Sorry it took me so long to write this one. I had writes block and a lot of homework. I promise to update more often now. Hope you enjoy this one. **

**Chapter 7**

**Sam's POV**

Sam was shocked to see what lengths her boyfriend had gone to give her a great birthday. She was amazed to see how many people came. "OMG!" Sam said happily "I can't believe you all came to my party"

"Common let's party!" Carly said in a fun voice

They all continued to party for hours but then at about 11pm they started to clear off and go home. Once every one had gone home Carly decided to stay and help Sam and Freddie clean up before Mrs. Benson got home from her night shift at midnight. "You don't have to stay and help Carly" I said picking up a few cups and placing them in a garbage bag.

"No, I want to stay and help, your mum will be home soon any way." Carly said moving towards the bin.

**Freddie's POV**

_*Knock, Knock*_

"Freddie! I'm home!" I heard mum call "How was Sam's party?" She asked

"She had a ball!" I replied "She was really surprised at how many people came. Carly ordered a massive pie from Galinis, which didn't last long at all. Is it all right if Sam stays the night tomorrow?"

"Um…Ok, just don't do anything "My mum said placing anything in inverted commas with her finger "In the bedroom but sleep.

"EW! Mum. We would never do anything like that. Not even in our wildest dream!"

"Ok fine. I'm taking the night shift anyway. I'm going to take a shower and go to bed."

"Ok see you in the morning. " I say to my mother placing a kiss on her cheek and then taking a seat on the couch. I watch T.V for a while before I decide to go to bed. Tomorrow I am helping Sam go apartment looking. There are a few for sale in the Bushwell that I think she might like and then she will be close to me and Carly. As soon as I wake up I check the time. Its 9:15, Sam said she would be here at 9:30. I race to the kitchen to make myself toast for breakfast then I run to the bathroom to fix my and brush my teeth, then I go and get changed. Then just as I walk out my bedroom door I hear Sam enter the apartment.

"Hey baby." I hear my girlfriend of a moth say to me as she places a kiss on my lips. "You ready to go apartment looking. There is an apartment down on level 5 I liked the look of and it's in my price range."

"Ok, well let's stop burning daylight and go."

**Sam's POV**

"Here is the apartment 5b Miss Pucket" Said Claire my property agent

"I Love it. How much is it" I ask Claire as she opens her book to find the price

"Only $15, 000. It's the cheapest one we have on sale in the Bushwell"

"I'll take it Claire. I'll have the money in your account by Monday." I say happily as I

"I am so happy for you Sam. "Freddie say's as he kisses me "Do you want me to come with you furniture sopping to get the basics like a bed, refrigerator and T.V"

"Yes please Freddie, I'll text Carly to see if she want to come to."

_Carly and Sam's Text conversation._

Sam: hey Carly finally got an apartment. Want to come shopping w/ us to get furniture.

Carly: Ok sure which 1 did u get.

Sam: 5b it was only 15 000. Meet us outside the b-well

_End of conversation_

"Hey Carly" I say going over to give my best friend a hug.

"Hey so what shop is first" Carly asks as we go to get in Freddie's car.

"Um.. I don't know. " I reply as we drive off.


End file.
